three orders
by Shin Aoi
Summary: Jangan membantah atau aku akan menggandakan permintaanku menjadi seratus buah nantinya. Warning(s) Inside. KageHina.


**Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate**

 **three orders © Shin Aoi**

 **Kageyama Tobio × Hinata Shōyō**

 **Warning(s) : Maybe kinda OOC. BL/Yaoi/Sho-ai. Self Beta dan segala ketidak masuk akalan yang ada.**

Ao tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fic ini. Murni hanya untuk memenuhi asupan semata.

* * *

Shōyō menghapus coretan bekas kapur di papan tulis dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesekali ia terbatuk kecil akibat debu yang langsung menyambar ke arah wajahnya.

"Sial! Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?" Bibir mungilnya menggerutu karena ia diharuskan mengerjakan pekerjaan wajib tiap murid di sekolah mana pun termasuk Karasuno.

Apakah itu? Tentu saja, piket.

Awalnya Shōyō terbiasa berkilah kepada si ketua kelas jika tiba giliran ia untuk piket Shōyō akan mencari alasan apapun. Misalnya saja, berbohong jika ada latih tanding mendadak klub voli dan bam! Shōyō pun sukses mendapat izin untuk tidak melakukan piket di hari gilirannya.

Tetapi tetap saja, ada kala dimana Shōyō bernasib sial seperti hari ini. Usut punya usut, si ketua kelas bersama dengan wakilnya menyelediki kasus Shōyō yang selalu membolos di hari ia bertugas untuk piket.

Bahkan kedua perwakilan kelasnya mengaku telah menghadap kepada kapten klub voli Karasuno dan menanyakan sebab Shōyō selalu bolos piket. Apakah ada latih tanding antar sekolah? Jawabannya adalah tidak ada.

Sawamura Daichi mengatakan kalau tiap hari selasa, klub voli libur berlatih untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Tentunya, hari selasa adalah hari dimana giliran Shōyō bertugas untuk bersih-bersih kelas bersama dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya.

Berdalih jika ada latih tanding, sebenarmya alasan Shōyō selalu bolos piket di hari gilirannya adalah karena Tobio menunggunya di _gym_ untuk latihan _spike_ dan _receive_. Itu sudah menjadi rutinitas semenjak mereka lolos sebagai perwakilan prefektur.

Shōyō mengusap papan tulis dengan wajah merengut. Tobio sudah pasti akan mengomelinya karena ia datang terlambat kali ini. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah kehabisan alasan untuk mengelak dari ketua kelasnya agar dilepaskan dari tanggung jawabnya membersihkan kelas.

"OI, HINATA-BOGE!"

Shōyō berjengit begitu mendapati teriakan beserta suara pintu yang digeser kasar menggema di kelasnya yang sepi. Astaga... bisakah si bakageyama itu sedikit tenang?

"Berisik, Kageyama! Jangan berteriak!" Shōyō menyalak galak, ia hampir saja melempar penghapus papan tulis ke arah Tobio.

"AKU MENUNGGUMU, BOGE! KENAPA LAMA SEKALI?!" Tobio memasang ekspresi wajahnya yang paling garang dan membuat Shōyō kembali naik pitam.

"OI, BAKAGEYAMA! KAU TIDAK LIHAT AKU SEDANG APA? MATAMU BUTA?" Shōyō balas berteriak dan membumbui kalimatnya dengan perpaduan kata yang sedikit ...pedas.

Tobio terdiam. Ia memperhatikan Shōyō yang masih membersihkan papan tulis lamat-lamat. Seketika otaknya yang hanya dipenuhi voli pun berputar.

 _Kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah Hinata tidak pernah piket? Jadwalnya piket bukankah hari selasa? Jadi, ia selalu membolos di hari gilirannya bertugas untuk berlatih denganku?_

Pemuda berhelai hitam legam bermarga Kageyama menutup pintu kelas si jingga dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Shōyō yang masih sibuk dengan papan tulisnya.

"Oi, Hinata.." Tobio berbisik rendah dan membuat Shōyō terkesiap begitu menyadari ia sudah ada berada di balik tubuh mungilnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Jadi selama ini kau terus membolos piket?!"

Perempatan kekesalan bertengger di dahi Shōyō dan ia pun mendesis. "Mau bagaimana lagi?! Kau juga yang bilang hanya ada waktu luang di hari selasa setelah pulang sekolah! Bagaimana bisa aku menolaknya bodoh!"

Tobio terdiam, perkataan Shōyō memang ada benarnya juga. "T-TAPI TETAP SAJA! HARUSNYA KAU BILANG DULU PADAKU HINATA BOGE! KITA KAN MASIH BISA MENDISKUSIKANNYA!"

"Ah! Terserahmu! Aku kesal. Pokoknya, hari ini aku tidak mau latihan!" Shōyō membuang muka dan enggan untuk menatap wajah Tobio lebih lama. Tangannya masih bergerak untuk menghapus goresan kapur di papan dengan suasana hati yang buruk.

Tanpa si jingga sadari, Tobio menyunggingkan seringainya samar. Ia mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi lalu kedua iris biru gelapnya menatap punggung Shōyō intens. "Hinata, ayo taruhan."

Refleks Shōyō berbalik dan menatap Tobio dengan alis menukik galak. "Taruhan apa, Kageyama- _kun_? Aku sudah lelah karena setiap taruhan denganmu selalu berakhir dengan kekalahan! Tidak terima kasih."

Ia memalingkan wajahnya kesal dan kembali mengusap papan tulis hijau di hadapannya dengan penuh sayang mengabaikan fakta bahwa sudah tidak ada coretan yang menghiasi papan tersebut.

"Tenang saja, kali ini pasti dijamin kau yang menang."

Helaian jingga itu bergoyang lembut ketika empunya menoleh dengan sebelah alis terangkat tidak percaya, menatap Tobio tajam. "Benarkah?"

"Ujian mingguan bahasa inggris. Kebetulan nilai untuk kelas ku baru dibagikan hari ini."

Tobio menyeringai sempurna dan sontak membuat Shōyō meringis senang. "Baik, aku terima tantanganmu!"

Ia sangat percaya diri dengan nilai ujian bahasa inggrisnya. Kerja kerasnya selama menjelang ujian terbayarkan dengan nilai di atas rata-rata dan bahkan Shōyō sendiri tidak memercayainya jika ia dapat berhasil dari remedial yang biasa ia ikuti.

"Lalu yang menang akan mendapat apa?"

Shōyō tidak dapat menyembuyikan getaran senang di dalam intonasi ucapannya. Inikah yang dinamakan kemenangan mutlak?

"Yang menang dapat meminta apapun ke pada yang kalah. Apapun itu tanpa terkecuali." Tobio menatap Shōyō penuh arti dan membuat si jingga itu mundur perlahan karena tidak nyaman.

"...apapun? B-bukankah itu terlalu—"

"Tenang saja, hanya satu permintaan dan apapun itu bukan hal yang akan menguras dompetmu seperti menyediakan sekotak yogurt untukku selama setahun."

Shōyō memekik dengan urat kekesalan bertaburan di dahi dan pipinya. "OI! JANGAN MENGANGGAP BAHWA PEMENANGNYA ADALAH KAU, KUSOKAGEYAMA!"

Delikan Tobio sukses membuat Shōyō menciut dan membuang mukannya. "Itu hanya sebuah contoh, Hinata-boge." Desisnya berbahaya.

Akhirnya, Shōyō pun memilih untuk duduk di kursi tepat di hadapan Tobio seraya mengacak-acak isi tasnya, mencari secarik kertas ujian bahasa inggrisnya. Begitu pula Tobio, dengan sudut bibir yang tertarik asimetris, ia mengeluarkan kertas ujian bahasa inggrisnya dan meletakkan kertas tersebut di atas meja.

"Oi, piketmu sudah selesai?"

Tobio mencoba mengajak Shōyō berbicara ketika si jingga itu nampak kesulitan menemukan kertas yang ia cari di dalam tasnya dan di jawab dengan anggukan kecil menandakan bahwa apa yang Tobio tanyakan benar adanya.

"OH! KETEMU!"

Shōyō mengeluarkan secarik kertas lusuh dari dalam tasnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja dalam kondisi berbalik.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku pasti menang Kageyama- _kun_." Bibirnya tersenyum sumringah dengan kepercayaan diri meningkat pesat.

"Siap-siap untuk mentraktirku bakpau daging selama seminggu ke depan!" tawa Shōyō menggema di ruang kelasnya tersebut tanpa menyadari jika senyum ganjil tersemat di wajah Tobio.

Tangan keduanya sudah bersiap membalik kertas ujian dan dalam hitungan mundur mereka pun membalikkan kertas itu bersamaan.

"LIHAT KAGEYAMA! AKU YANG ME—eh?"

Tobio menyeringai sempurna melihat perbedaan nilai ujian bahasa inggrisnya dengan Shōyō. Dan seperti yang sudah ia duga, kali ini Tobio kembali menang telak.

"Sekarang aku tagih janjimu, Hinata."

Shōyō memekik panik, tangannya menyambar kertas ujian Tobio dan memandangnya lamat-lamat. "INI PASTI KESALAHAN! B-BAGAIMANA BISA?! S-SEMBILAN PULUH? ... DAN NILAI SEMPURNA PADA GRAMMAR..."

Tobio tersenyum bangga dan biner kebiruannya bergulir menatap kertas yang bertorehkan niai delapan puluh sembilan milik Shōyō. "Hoo.. tidak buruk untuk otak yang hanya memikirkan voli sepertimu." Gumamnya pelan seraya mengusap secarik kertas ujian lusuh milik Shōyō.

"BERKACA PADA DIRIMU SENDIRI, SIALAN! AKU TIDAK TERIMA! KITA HANYA SELISIH SATU ANGKA! T-TIDAK MAU! TARUHANNYA BATAL!"

Mendadak si setter kelas satu tersebut kehilangan senyumnya dan berdiri dengan tegak menatap Shōyō dari atas. Tangan kanannya meletakkan kertas ujian milik Shōyō dengan perlahan.

"A-apa?! M-mau ngajak berantem?" Shōyō menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya mendongak, menatap Tobio dengan tatapan menantang.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk lari, Hinata."

Bunyi debam keras membuat Shōyō refleks memekik dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Tangan Tobio memukul meja di belakang tubuh Shōyō. Perlahan, biner madu tersebut kembali memfokuskan penglihatannya dan mendapati sosok Tobio yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Tobio memajukan kepalanya dan berbisik rendah di telinga Shōyō. "Aku minta imbalanku, Hinata.."

Shōyō memekik dan kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong dada bidang Tobio walaupun terlihat mustahil karena si helai hitam tersebut sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"L-lepas.."

Shōyō masih meronta dan mendadak berhenti begitu Tobio menjauhkan tubuhnya sendiri lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan lurus nan intens.

"Aku mau imbalanku." Ulangnya.

Mau tidak mau Shōyō pun mengiyakan permintaan Tobio dengan kesal seraya mendecih. "Baiklah, apa yang kau mau?"

Senyum miring tersungging di wajah Tobio. "Aku mau permintaanku digandakan menjadi tiga buah."

"A-APA?! C-CURANG! A-AKU TIDAK MA—"

"Yang menang akan meminta apapun ke pada yang kalah. Apapun itu tanpa terkecuali." Tobio mengulang kalimat tersebut dan membuat Shōyō tidak bisa berkutik di hadapannya.

"BAIKLAH, BAIKLAH! APA MAUMU?!" Shōyō mengerang kesal ketika mendapati partnernya tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mendudukkan dirinya kembali di kursi terdekat.

"Permintaan pertama; duduklah di pangkuanku."

Shōyō menjerit tidak elit dan gagal paham begitu mendengar permintaan pertama yang Tobio pinta padanya. Apa-apaan dengan perintah seperti itu? Apa ia berniat untuk mempermalukannya?

"Jangan membantah atau aku akan menggandakan permintaanku menjadi seratus buah nantinya."

Shōyō memasang ekspresi tergarang yang ia punya dan bergerak menuju ke pangkuan Tobio untuk duduk di atas kedua pahanya. "S-sudah.."

Tobio berdeham pelan dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Permintaan kedua; lingkarkan kedua tanganmu pada leherku."

"H-HAH?! T-TID—"

"Lakukan saja boge atau akau akan menggandakan permintaanku sekarang juga." Tobio mendesis berbahaya karena Shōyō terus saja memberontak dan berteriak. Ia sangat kesal kalau boleh jujur, Shōyō dan suara cemprengnya adalah malapetaka tersendiri baginya.

"Sialan kau... lihat saja nanti, bakageyama!" Shōyō mengumpat dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya secara tidak rela lalu mengalungkannya pada leher Tobio dengan kaku sementara empunya tersenyum miring, merasa menang.

Posisi mereka saling berhadapan dengan Shōyō terduduk di atas pangkuan Tobio yang tengah duduk dan bersandar di kursi. Shōyō harus sedikit menundukkan wajahnya untuk menatap Tobio karena saat ini posisi tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Tobio akibat duduk di pangkuannya.

Menatap kesal, Shōyō pun mendesis pelan. "Baik, permintaan ketigamu?"

Tobio mendongak dan menatap Shōyō lurus. "Dekatkan wajahmu."

Mendengar Tobio berkata seperti itu, sontak Shōyō tersenyum sumringah. "Itu sih gampang! Dengan begitu semua permintaanmu sudah ku kabulkan! Yosh aku bebas!"

"Aku belum bilang kalau itu adalah permintaan ketigaku, boge." Tobio menyeringai lebar dan menarik Shōyō ke dalam pelukannya lalu menekan tengkuk si jingga dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman manis di bibir.

Shōyō yang masih syok hanya dapat membelalak kaget seraya mengerang panik ketika Tobio menjilat bibir bawahnya dan menggigitnya pelan. Pukulan yang ia layangkan di dada si helai hitam pun terabaikan.

"K-Kage—"

Tobio semakin menekan tengkuk Shōyō dan menginvasi keseluruhan bibir si jingga sejauh yang ia bisa hingga jilatan sensual di bibir atas Shōyō menutup ciuman sepihak tersebut. Belum sempat Shōyō berteriak murka, bisikan rendah di telinganya membuat seluruh aliran darahnya mendadak naik ke wajah.

"Permintaan ketiga; jadilah pacarku, Hinata-boge."

* * *

[ **f** i n ]

* * *

 _a/n: review onegaishimasu!_


End file.
